tales_of_dusternisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravengro
Locations A. Town Square B. The Posting Poles - The best sources for local news in Ravengro are the posting poles located throughout the town. Here one can find dozens of messages tacked to one of the five huge posts jutting out of the ground - generally, all five posting poles have identical notices, but periodically one or two messages might be missing from one of the poles. C. The Laughing Demon - Zokar Elkarid holds the philosophy that the best way to meet the horrors of the world is with a jest, for if one can laugh at the worst life has to offer, there remains little to fear. His warm and friendly tavern does its best to live up to this admirable philosophy, down to the menu. Zokar takes pains to come up with humorous names for his drinks and meals, with offerings like vampire steaks (cuts of beef skewered on thick wooden spikes), wolf balls (lamb meatballs served on plates painted to look like the face of the full moon), corpse chowder (a thick stew with red broth and chunks of meat), and liquid ghosts (a sweet pale ale that glows faintly with a greenish tint). Zokar and his regulars enjoy telling visitors tall tales about what’s really in the food served here. D. Ravengro Town Hall E. Temple of Gillena - This temple is devoted to Gillena, the Lady of Graves. Ravengro’s only religious structure, the temple is also the town’s most elaborate building. F. Ravengro General Store - Goods of all kinds can be procured here, especially tools and everyday items such as pots and pans. Leo and Marta Avanaki run the store with their five girls. While the store caters to local needs, the Avanakis keep in stock most of the adventuring gear, tools, and skill kits listed in the PHB. While they do not normally carry weapons, armor, or magic items, there is a suit of masterwork full plate (an inheritance from Marta’s mother) that stands guard in the back of the store. G. Ravengro Forge - Jorfa (middle-aged female dwarf) is one of Ravengro’s most jealously guarded assets, for her skill at the forge is out of keeping with what one would expect to find in such a small town. Jorfa's lived in Ravengro for so long that locals see her as more of an institution than a neighbor. H. Jominda’s Apothecary - Jominda Fallenbridge (female human) keeps a well-stocked supply of pharmacological provisions, both herbal and alchemical. I. Ravengro Jail - Ravengro itself has never been a crime-ridden town and its relatively small jail has always been more than enough to handle the town’s criminals (mostly public drunkards, vandals, or other minor thugs who rarely spend more than a few days in a cell). Indeed, the cells are typically empty, which is fine with the town’s sheriff, Benjan Eautree. Yet despite the town’s dearth of criminal activity, the sheriff likes to keep a tight lid on things by employing four part-time deputies. J. The Silk Purse - Farming is a tough business, fortunately for Ravengro’s farmers, the Silk Purse is always ready to provide loans. Two moneylenders work out of this building, Fletcher Ellis and Jubilee Yearburn (male and female humans) - security is provided by a small group of eight loyal mercenaries who live in barracks on-site. K. The Outward Inn - The board and breakfast provided by Sarianna Vai (female human) come highly recommended. L. The Unfurling Scroll - When their parents can afford to spare them from the farms, a few “lucky” children are sent to study under Alendru Ghoroven (old male human), a retired wizard-turned-teacher. Alendru teaches reading, history, and math, as well as beginning magical theory. M. Council Member’s Home M1: Reuben Gambrill and his family dwell here. Gambrill is a retired military commander who settled in Ravengro. M2: Councilwoman Mirta Straelock was born and raised in Ravengro. She was the original owner of the town’s tavern, but sold it many years ago just before she took up public office. M3: Councilwoman Shanda Faravan is a native-born local who served abroad as a royal accuser. M4: Councilman Gharen Muricar is the most up to date on matters outside of Ravengro, keeping the council abreast of national events, and also serves as the city’s unofficial historian. N. The Stillmark Place O. Harrowstone Memorial - Construction has begun on a stone arch that overlooks the river. A total of 25 names - the guards who died in the fire of 4661, as well as the warden’s wife, Victoria - are chiseled into the statue’s stone base. P. The Restlands - Thanks to the Gillenaian church’s influence in town, Ravengro’s graveyard is large and well tended. Tradition dictates that whenever one passes by (or through) the Restlands, one must always first draw a spiral on her heart as a sign of respect. Q. Gibs Hephenus’s Shack R. Harrowstone